


I Want To Tell Dad

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Teenker Incest AU [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Sequel to ‘Don’t Tell Dad’. Smut between the boys, and Peter asks for something Harley is scared to give.





	1. Chapter 1

Harley pulls Peter closer, kissing him on the lips. “Dad won’t be home for another three hours, you know. That’s plenty time to…”

Peter giggles and kisses him back. “Plenty of time to do our homework!” Peter teases, tongue poking out from behind his teeth. 

Harley rolls his eyes. “Tease.” He scolds playfully.

Peter giggles and kisses Harley softly. “Will you… will you use your mouth on me?” Peter whispers, cheeks bright red in embarrassment.

Harley’s eyes darken and he nods, kissing Peter’s neck. “Yeah, baby boy. I will. Lay down.” He says, pulling back to watch.

Peter blushes and shifts down the couch, to lay on his back.

Harley pulls Peter’s cock out, licking his lips. “Are you absolutely sure you want this?” He asks again.

Peter nods, spreading his legs wide. “Please Harley, please s-suck m-me.”

Harley bites his lip and nods, kissing the tip of his baby brother’s cock. He smirks as he hears his brother’s breath hitch. “Oh baby boy, you’re so perfect for me.” He takes the head into his mouth, sucking and hollowing his cheeks.

Peter’s breath hitches and he tangles his fingers in Harley’s hair. “Oh, wow, that feels so good!” He cries.

Harley hums and takes his brother halfway, using his hand to pump what he can’t reach. Which isn’t much, his cock is so pretty and cute and little. He pulls off and licks his balls, then takes Peter all the way down, gagging slightly. It’s just long enough for his head to be in Harley’s throat when Harley goes balls deep.

Peter sobs and whimpers, pulling at his hair. “Please Harls, I’m so close!”

Harley moans and uses his hand to play with Peter’s balls, and swallows around the head in his throat, tongue flicking around the base.

Peter shoots off like a rocket, holding Harley to his hips. He moans and pulls back, moaning again when Harley swallows.

Harley smiles and kisses Peter’s cheek. He pulls Peter’s hips up again. “How was that?”

Peter is about to answer when the front door slams open. “Stupid people in my office, don’t know how to communicate anything! I mean, me, Tony Stark, having problems with your lack of communication? You know you’ve messed up.” Tony grumbles.

Harley pulls Peter into a sitting position and stands himself, wiping his mouth. “Dad? You’re home early.”

Tony grumbles. “Yeah, because my coworkers are stupid.” He grabs a beer and walks to the living room, loosening his tie. “What have my boys been up to?”

Peter whimpers but Harley saves him. “We definitely were doing our homework, and not wrestling or anything.”

Tony rolls his eyes and turns the TV, turning it to the news. “Go do your homework, I swear. At least you’re just play fighting, and not doing drugs or anything else dumb.”

Peter bites his lip to stop from laughing when he sees Harley touch the pocket his blunt and lighter are in.

Harley rolls his eyes. “Fine. Come on Pete, we can set up shop in my room.”

Once the door is closed, Peter attacks him in a passionate kiss. “Harls…” he whispers, gripping Harley’s cock.

Harley groans into the kiss, pulling Peter closer. “Please, please jerk me off.” He whispers.

“Can I… can I suck you off like you did to me?” He asks.

Harley’s breath hitches and he nods. “If you want, Yeah, definitely. Just don’t choke yourself, okay?”

Peter beams and falls to his knees, pulling Harley’s cock out. “Tell me what to do?” He asks.

Harley hums and pets Peter’s hair. “Lick it first baby doll. Just try and let yourself get used to it.” He whispers.

Peter smiles and licks at Harley’s balls, gasping. “Oh, it’s so warm and- wow, you smell so good!”

Harley smirks and pulls Peter’s hair softly. “You like the way my taint smells?” He teases.

Peter blushes bright red. “Is that w-weird?”

Harley softens, smile bright. “No, it isn’t weird. A lot of people have that kink. Don’t worry.”

“Kink?” He whispers.

Harley smirks. “Oh, sweet child. I have so much to teach you.” He says.

Peter blushes and takes Harley in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

Harley moans and pulls his hair. “Don’t choke yourself babe. Be careful.”

Peter pulls off and licks the head with the flat of his tongue. “I love you, Harley. I wanna make you cum.”

Harley groans and swallows thickly. “Okay baby. Bob your head like you were before, then massage my balls.”

Peter does as told, cheeks hollowing and tongue flicking at the slit on the up stroke.

Harley groans and pulls Peter’s hair. “Alright baby, I’m gonna cum. Should I- should I- do you want me to cum in your mouth?”

Peter hums and nods, taking Harley deeper.

Harley groans and cums, moaning more when Peter swallows.

Peter hums and swallows it all, happy. “I love you.” He whispers.

Harley smiles. “I love you too baby boy.”

~

Peter is sitting on one end of the couch, feet in Harley’s lap as he reads a book. Harley is on the other end of the couch, feet up on the coffee table. He’s on his phone, scrolling through Twitter. Their dad is at work.

They’ve been… doing this—Whatever ‘this’ means—for three months now. They’re happy, they’re very happy.

But Peter is getting anxious, which is making Harley anxious.

“I want to tell dad.” Peter blurts out. He winces at how loud in sounds I’m the silent room.

Harley freezes. “What? Why?”

“I… I don’t like lying…” Peter says.

“That’s funny, because you lied just then.” Harley teases.

Peter sniffles. “I’m scared he’ll find out anyway.” He says, curling up into a ball. “And I don’t want… I don’t want him to find out any way but us telling him.”

“He’ll make us stop, Pete.” He whispers, scooting closer to Peter. “He’ll make us stop, or send me to military school or to juvenile detention or something.”

Peter looks horrified. “He won’t! He would never send you away! He would never, ever do what Howard did!”

Harley sighs softly. “He would if he thought it was protecting you.”

Peter tears up. “He won’t. He won’t, please, let’s just tell him, tell him everything! He won’t send you away!” Peter crawls into Harley’s lap and sobs.

Harley holds him, rocking him. “It’s okay Petey, it’s okay.” He whispers. He only jumps slightly when he hears the penthouse elevator ding.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Tony asks.

Peter pulls back, looking at Harley for permission.

Harley hesitates, But sighs finally and nods. He pulls Peter close, for what may be his last hug with his brother, and then let’s Peter up. He supposes this is inevitable anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys tell Tony, and Tony has a mental break down.

Harley takes a deep breath. “We need to talk to you, dad.” He starts softly. He lets Peter go from their hug to look at him.

Tony frowns. “You’re scaring me.”

Peter whimpers, standing up. “It’s something very important. And I’m scared you’ll hate me.”

Tony goes over, hugging his son. “I will always love you, no matter what. What do you need kiddo, do you need me to hide a body?”

Peter laughs and pulls back, wiping away a tear. “It’s isn’t quite that bad…”

Tony smiles sadly. “It’s okay kiddo. You cant tell me.” He promises.

Harley steps foreward. “Pete, you can let me say it.” He says.

“You don’t even want him to know, I’m not gonna make you say it for me.” Peter shakes his head.

“Pete, that doesn’t matter. I-“

“Okay, one of you tell me what’s going on before I have a heart attack. Please.” Tony says.

Peter swallows thickly, looking between Harley and Tony. “I… I…” he closes his eyes, shaking again. “I’m scared.”

Harley sighs. “I love Peter. And he loves me.”

Tony looks between them quizzically. “Um… good? I mean, you are brothers…”

Peter shakes his head. “No, dad… we’re in love with each other. We’re intimate, sexually.” Peter screws his eyes shut tightly, not wanting to see the disgust on his father’s face.

Harley, however, keeps his eyes wide open. He watches as Tony stares at Peter, face blank. Then his face morphs into horror and disbelief. Then he looks to Harley, and he looks so angry, and so ashamed at the same time.

“How long?” Tony asks through clenched teeth.

Harley pushes Peter behind him slightly. “About three months.”

“How did it start?” He asks.

“I wanted Peter, and he was in my bed after a nightmare.” Harley says.

Peter whimpers. That’s a lie. “Dad-“

Tony steps forward, so angry his veins look red. “You touched your brother after he came for you when he was scared and in need of help? Wen he was most vulnerable?” He shouts.

Harley feels Peter curl up behind him, but he keeps his chin tilted up and glares at Tony. “He wanted me too. We want each other. It was all consensual.”

Tony honest to god growls. Growls! “He’s 15. He cant consent to shit. You’re 17, you should know better-“

“What’s it matter, if he wants this too?”

“I will not tolerate a rapist-“

“He didn’t rape me!” Peter yells suddenly. Gone is the shy, quivering boy hiding behind his big brother. Now he’s loud and angry and pushing Tony’s chest so he takes a step back. “I had a wet dream, and he woke me up so I would stop humping him in my sleep. I was the one to climb on him, force him to touch me. If anyone is a rapist here it’s me!” Peter yells at Tony. “But I’m not, because we both wanted it, we both want each other now! Call us whatever you want; sick, twisted, disgusting, I don’t care. But you will not take away what I feel! You will not take away our love, you will not make him feel like he hurt me!”

Tony blinks, surprise evident on his face. “I…”

Harley smirks at Tony, eyes still bright and defiant.

Peter sniffles, all the fight drained from him. “I’m sorry daddy, please don’t hate me.”

Tony shakes his head, rubbing a hand over his mouth. “I don’t hate you, Peter…”

Peter looks up, eyes filled with tears.

Tony clears his throat. “Harley, go pack everything you own.”

Harley’s smirk drops. “What?” He whispers.

“Now. You’re going to military school starting tomorrow, I’m having-“

Peter sobs loudly, looking at Tony like he killed his puppy. “I told Harley you were better than your father. That you would never do to us what Howard did to you.” He has tears streaming down his face. “I can’t believe I thought you could be a good father.” He spits, turning and running to his room, slamming the door.

Tony winces at the words, feeling like a knife carving out his heart would be less painful than that. He looks to Harley, who just looks empty.

“I’ll… go pack my bags.” He whispers, turning and going to his own room. He knew this would happen. He doesn’t know why he let himself get his hopes up. He knew this would happen. He closes the door softly behind him, falling with his back to the door and crying into his knees. He only had three months. Three months with Peter. They never even got to have real sex. And now? Now they’ll never see each other.

Tony watches Harley go. He reaches above the fridge, grabbing a bottle of scotch and going to his room. He pulls out a picture of his late wife, taking a swig straight from the bottle. He feels his own tears fall down his face. “You would know what to do.” He whispers to her, staring at her face. He looks up at the ceiling, before chugging as much as he can before he needs to breathe again. He groans and closes his eyes. “Tell me what to do.” He cries.

~

The next morning, Tony calls out of work. Poor Pepper. But he’s hungover as fuck and he can’t do it today. He goes into the living room to see Peter crying on the couch, laying on top of Harley and cuddling him. At the front door is all of Harley’s belonging.

Tony swallows thickly, walking over to the couch.

Peter sobs and holds onto Harley. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, you were right! You were right, I’m so sorry.” He sobs.

Harley pets Peter’s hair, kissing his forehead. “It’s okay. I know you trusted dad to love us no matter what. I’m just- I’m just sorry he had to let you down like this.” He sighs and closes his own eyes. “I wish you could have held onto that belief for a bit longer.”

Peter sobs violently and shakes his head. “P-please, I just- don’t go. Don’t leave me.”

Harley sighs and kisses Peter on the lips. “I wouldn’t. If I had any control.”

Peter sobs again, hiding his face in Harley’s neck. “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault! I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have told dad! I shouldn’t have told dad, I ruined everything! I ruined your future, I ruined-“

Harley hushes him. “You didn’t. Dad did. You didn’t do anything wrong. You trusted dad to love and accept us no matter what, and he doesn’t. That isn’t your fault, it’s his.”

Tony clears his throat, unable to take it anymore. He watches them both jump, looking up in terror. So they didn’t know he was there. “Go to your room, Peter.”

Peter tears up. “Send me instead. Please daddy, Harley is almost done! He has-what-12 weeks left? And then he graduates from high school and he’s done! Please send me instead dad, don’t ruin his life, please-“

Harley shushes him. “Go to your room Petey. I’ll be okay. I won’t leave without saying goodbye.”

Peter sobs and holds onto Harley, shaking like a leaf. “Please don’t leave me. Please.” He says before getting up, sobbing his way to his room.

Harley stands, looking at the ground instead of Tony. “Would you like to hit me too, sir? Maybe give me a black eye to make me a target at military school?”

Tony winces. “I would never-“

“Maybe you wanna write ‘faggot’ on my forehead in sharpie, that’ll get me raped real-“

“Enough!” Tony shouts. He goes over, grabbing the bags and throwing them farther into the house. “I’m not sending you.”

“You can’t send Peter. He’s smarter than me, he deserves to have a chance-“

Tony growls again. “Shut the fuck up before I call Pepper and tell her exactly why I’m skipping work today. Is that what you want? Pep to yell at you until you cry? Until Peter cries?”

“You mean more than you’ve already made him cry?”

Tony punches the wall, growling as his fist goes through. That’s at least one broken bone. “Now.”

Harley scurries off to his room, scared.

Tony takes his hand out of the wall, looking at the bruising and the purple fingers that he knows means broken bones. He sighs and throws the freezer open, pulling out a pack of frozen peas and holding it to his hand. He hisses in pain, but shakes his head. He falls to the couch, closing his eyes. He can’t do this. He can’t. He can’t.

He looks to the ceiling, letting out a broken sob. “I want to give up.” He whispers. “I want to be with you, not here. It should be me dead, and you here. You would know what to do.”

~

After a day of everyone staying in their own rooms—and a lot of drinking on Tony’s part—Tony gives in. He calls Pepper.

“Tony, how are you feeling? Are you hungover yet?” She asks, judgment in her voice.

Tony lets out a sob and hears Pepper gasp. She knows it’s serious. “I don’t know what to do, Pep. I don’t know what to do. She would know what to do, she would tell me what to do but she’s dead and-“

Pepper shushes him. “Calm down Tony. I’m here now. I’m here. Do you want me to come over?”

Tony thinks about it for a minute, sniffing and looking at his drink. “Yeah, please? If-If you can? If you aren’t-“

“I’m on my way. Happy’s driving me. Do you want Happy to take the kids somewhere?”

Tony thinks for a moment, rubbing his eyes. “Yeah, yeah I do. Tell him to… to take them to a movie or something. Tell Happy to watch them closely, make sure they don’t run away.”

Pepper takes in a sharp breath. “What… Okay. You’ll tell me when I’m there.”

Tony hangs up, standing and going to the living room. He’s obviously been crying. He knocks on Peter’s door first.

Peter looks up at him, his own eyes rimmed red. “Daddy?” He asks, seeing Tony’s state.

Tony forces a smile on his face, looking away for a bit. “Happy is going to take you and Harley to a movie or something.” He says.

Peter swallows thickly. “Why?”

Tony sniffles, rubbing his eyes again. “Please, Peter? I need, I need- please just do this for me. Please?”

Peter shifts and nods, leaning back. “Okay. I’ll… get dressed.”

Tony goes to Harley next. Harley doesn’t look like he’s been crying, he looks pissed. Tony looks at his broken fingers. “You and Peter are going to a movie.” He says.

Harley scoffs. “What, as a last night out?”

Tony looks up, pain evident in his face. “For once in your life, can you please just do what I tell you to do and not try and fight me every step of the way?”

Harley doesn’t falter. His father sounds broken, defeated, confused. He doesn’t let his guard down, but he shifts his weight from one foot to the other. “Fine.” He slams the door in Tony’s face.

Tony doesn’t even wince. He turns, and just in time to see Happy and Pep at the door. He smiles sadly. “Kids? Happy is here.” He calls.

Peter and Harley come out, going over to Happy. Peter with his head down, Harley with his chin up in defiance.

Tony watches them go, and sinks to the couch with a bottle of scotch in his good hand.

Pepper sighs and sits next to him. “I didn’t see any bruises on your kids, but your hand is broken.” She says.

Tony winces. “I would never hit them.” He whispers. “Not after my own father.”

Pepper sighs. “So you hit a wall?”

Tony nods, jerking his head in the direction of the hole in the wall. “Yeah.”

Pepper sighs softly, looking at her lap. “What is it?”

Tony swallows thickly, taking a long swig of his bottle. “If I tell you, will you please promise not to tell anyone? I’ll do whatever you tell me to do, but I need to do it, not you.”

Pepper frowns but nods eventually. “Okay. As long as you’ll do what I want to do.”

Tony nods and feels tears fall down his face. He lets out a shaky breath. “Harley and Peter are… they’re…” he closes his eyes. “They’re in love, and they’re fucking. They told me last night.”

Pepper is quiet for a very, very long time. Enough time for Tony to look up, eyes red and shining with tears. “Tell me what to do. Please, I don’t know what to do.”

Pepper looks down, taking a deep breath. Then she sighs and looks at him. “Is it hurting anyone?” She asks.

Tony blinks. “Peter is too young, he’s-“

Pepper gives him a look. “He’s too young? Tony, you lost your virginity when you were 13. When you were 15, you had fucked everyone in your grade. And some of the grades above you.”

Tony winces and takes another sip.

Pepper continues. “They can’t get pregnant, so they won’t have any incest babies. It’s not like they’re cheating on any partners. It’s illegal and taboo and frowned upon, but they’re old enough to know what they’re doing, and they aren’t hurting anyone.”

Tony rubs his eyes, taking quick breaths in and out. “So I… just let it happen?” He asks, voice breaking.

Pepper smiles sadly. “May would have let it happen.” She promises softly. “She would want them to be happy, no matter what it took.”

Tony leans back, sniffling and staring at the ceiling. “But this? This is…”

“This isn’t hurting anyone. I mean, if you had to choose between this and Harley being addicted to coke or something…”

Tony snorts, leaning forward. “At least I would know what to do with that. I would know the right answer. I would-“

“I’m telling you the right answer.” Pepper promises. “You know who May was. You know her past. You know she would allow this. She would make sure they’re safe and happy no matter what it took.”

Tony sits up, looking at Pepper carefully. He sniffs and nods. “No matter what it takes.” He whispers.

~

Tony is sober the next morning, and he calls his kids out, sitting them down at the kitchen table. “Okay… I… I know this has been tough. On all of us…”

Harley snorts, but doesn’t interrupt.

Tony huffs and takes a deep breath. “This… this is okay. You guys being together. It’s okay.” He looks at his hands, the silence killing him. “I’m not- not going to stop it. As long as you’re both happy, safe, and healthy… I’ll do whatever it takes to make that happen.”

Peter jumps out of his seat, attacking Tony in a hug, climbing in his lap and sobbing into his shoulder. “Thank you.” He sobs.

Tony hugs his youngest son back. “I’m sorry I over reacted. I’m sorry I scared you.”

Peter shakes his head. “It’s okay. We know you just love us.”

Tony looks at Harley, who has a weird look on his face. He smiles at him.

Harley stands, going over and patting Tony’s shoulder awkwardly. “Thank you.”

Peter pulls off of Tony, hugging Harley instead, laughing softly. “We’re okay. We’re going to be okay.”

Tony smiles at his kids, a weird feeling in his chest he’s never felt before. He stands himself. “Alright. Get ready for school and stuff.” He says, going to his own room.


End file.
